Magia Romana - La senda de la frustración
by The Nova 6
Summary: Los fracasos provocan frustración. Pero en medio de ella, pueden surgir oportunidades que te cambian la vida. Como descubrirá Girolamo Avenicci. Regalo de Reyes 2015 para Cris Snape.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **La senda de la frustración**

-Lo sentimos, señor Avenicci, pero nos es imposible admitirle en el Campo de Marte. Sus resultados en las pruebas físicas y teóricas son impecables, pero su test psicológico… bueno, creo que usted mismo es consciente de ello. Alguien con su modo de pensar no tiene cabida como auror.

Las palabras de la instructora, que tanto le había animado durante su aprendizaje y sus exámenes y le había ayudado a no rendirse nunca, habían sonado muy educadas, pero la educación no ocultaba la realidad: esa tía era una falsa asquerosa y una sucia traidora. Girolamo Avenicci abandonó el cuartel general de los aurores, cuyo nombre oficial era Campo de Marte (en honor al dios de la guerra), con un humor de perros y una creciente depresión.

En apenas dos minutos, la persona que estaba seguro de que le daría la bienvenida y se convertiría en su mentora como auror le había dado una patada en el culo. Todo el tiempo y el esfuerzo que había invertido estudiando se quedaba en nada. El joven de 23 años había perdido, de golpe y porrazo, la ilusión de su vida. Y ahora debía volver a casa y decirles a sus padres que no iba a ser auror. Después de todo el dinero que se habían gastado. Tanto su padre como su madre eran personas muy importantes; él era senador y ella secretaria personal de uno de los Ministros de Magia. Y él, su único hijo, había fracasado en convertirse en auror. Todo por culpa de un examen. Un maldito examen psicológico. En el que no terminaba de comprender dónde había fallado, la verdad. Había pensado muy bien antes de responder, y su actitud había sido buena en todo momento. No lo entendía. De verdad que no.

Antes de desaparecerse, miró al Campo de Marte por última vez. En sus ojos brillaban lágrimas de furia y frustración. Torció el gesto en una mueca de puro odio.

-Os arrepentiréis -murmuró-. Como que me llamo Girolamo Avenicci que os arrepentiréis.

Se esfumó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, apareciendo al otro lado de la ciudad, delante de una de las casas más lujosas de la urbanización. Súbitamente, el miedo le paralizó, y no se atrevió a llamar enseguida a la puerta. ¿Qué iban a decir sus padres? Le iban a matar, estaba seguro. En su familia el fracaso era el mayor tabú que existía. Su madre era secretaria y pasaba más desapercibida, pero su padre… era harina de otro costal. Su posición como senador le permitía codearse con quien él quisiera, y gozaba de casi más prestigio que la mitad del resto de senadores. Él, su hijo, era un borrón, una mancha en su brillante carrera. Le iba a repudiar, estaba completamente seguro. Con un nudo de angustia muy apretado en la garganta, y las manos temblorosas, hizo sonar dos veces el aldabón, y esperó, como los condenados a muerte esperan el día de la sentencia. Se habría desmayado allí mismo de no ser porque se abrió la puerta. Su madre apareció en el umbral, y al verlo sonrió.

-Hola, hijo -le saludó, dándole un abrazo, lo que le hizo sentirse aún peor si cabe-. Has vuelto más pronto de lo que yo esperaba, pero casi mejor, eso significa que ni siquiera han tenido que decidirlo. Ven, que tu padre está esperándote. Y hay una cosa que te va a encantar, pasa.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, le cogió de la mano y lo metió en la casa, usando la varita para cerrar la puerta. Girolamo se dejaba llevar por pura inercia, ya que apenas era consciente de nada. Su mente era un torbellino de sentimientos mezclados: miedo, furia, confusión e incredulidad. Sus padres ya daban por hecho que se había convertido en auror. Su padre, que a esa hora debería estar en el Senado, había retrasado su partida sólo para recibir su buena noticia, y luego asegurarse de que todos sus compañeros se enteraban de ella. Tuvo ganas de salir corriendo de su casa y no volver más. Aunque quizá… si se lo decía primero a su madre, quien no se tomaba las cosas tan a la tremenda, podría luego ayudarle ante su padre. Probó suerte:

-Mamá, espera un momento, escucha…

La voz le salió muy débil y vacilante. Su madre se volvió un momento para mirarle.

-Es mejor que nos lo cuentes a los dos a la vez, Gigi -le dijo, llamándolo por el diminutivo cariñoso de su nombre-. Así nos podemos alegrar al mismo tiempo.

A Girolamo le costó muchísimo no ponerse a llorar. Estaba perdido. Cuando su madre abrió la puerta del despacho, lo primero que vio fue a su padre esperándole, de pie en medio de la sala. Cuando le vio, abrió los brazos y se le acercó.

-Girolamo, siempre supe que ibas a ser un hombre tan exitoso como yo. No sabes lo contento que estoy de ver que por fin has encauzado tu vida y has logrado tu meta. Dame tu diploma, lo colgaré aquí, en mi despacho, para que todo el que venga pueda verlo y saber que eres un triunfador, hijo mío.

Tenía una expresión de orgullo y felicidad tal que Girolamo sintió náuseas. ¿Acaso ni siquiera contemplaban la posibilidad de que hubiera podido fallar? Por lo visto no.

-Papá, escúchame, verás… -era demasiado difícil, aquello le estaba superando. Notó que las lágrimas empezaban a escapársele-. Yo… yo no… tengo ningún diploma.

Las sonrisas de su padre y su madre se congelaron en sus caras. Parecían confusos. Ninguno dijo nada durante un minuto, y el chico se limpió rápidamente los ojos.

-¿Cómo que no tienes un diploma? -preguntó su madre-. Se supone que deberían dártelo en el momento… con todos los aprobados es así.

Girolamo apretó los puños. Su miedo estaba empezando a ser desplazado por la furia. Ahí estaba, sin querer darse cuenta de nada. Vio a su padre reaccionar y hacer un gesto de impaciencia.

-Vamos, hijo, no te hagas de rogar y dame el diploma…

-¡QUE NO TENGO NINGÚN DIPLOMA!

Tras el grito que salió sin control de su boca, el despacho volvió a sumirse en el silencio más absoluto. No había querido gritar así, pero no lo había podido evitar. Ahora temblaba todo su cuerpo, y estaba rígido y tenso, con los puños cerrados y la cabeza baja. No se atrevía a sostenerles la mirada a sus padres.

-Gigi… ¿qué quieres decir? -le preguntó su madre. Ya no sonreía. Ahora le miraba preocupada.

-Pues lo que he dicho -barbotó el joven-. No tengo diploma. No me han aceptado en el Campo de Marte. No soy auror. ¿Os habéis enterado de una vez?

Poseído por la furia momentánea, se dio la vuelta y se marchó del despacho, cerrando de un portazo, y después casi corriendo hacia su habitación, cerrando también aquella puerta. Respiraba muy rápido y notaba el corazón a mil. Sabía que sus padres no tardarían en reaccionar, y cuando lo hicieran… sólo de pensarlo empezaba a sudar frío. Se sentó en la cama, ya que no se fiaba de que sus piernas le sostuvieran adecuadamente. Se tapó la cara con las manos y empezó a contar los segundos que faltaban hasta que su puerta se abriera de golpe y por ella entrara su padre hecho una auténtica furia, gritándole que ya podía hacer las maletas para irse de casa. Y no tardó mucho en ocurrir, solo que quien entró en su habitación no fue exactamente su padre.

-Gigi… -su madre estaba pálida y lo miraba casi con miedo-. Gigi, eso que has dicho…

-¿Qué? ¿Todavía no te lo crees? -le preguntó el chico, casi gritando-. ¿Por qué no viene papá a darme la patada en el culo ya? O mejor, que no venga, dile que no se preocupe.

Se levantó de su cama y agitó la varita con furia. Toda su ropa salió del armario a borbotones y empezó a amontonarse en la cama.

-Tranquila, que ya me hago yo la maleta. No quiero ser la oveja negra de la familia. Ni mucho menos arruinar la exitosa vida de Don Perfecto -murmuró, rabioso. Sabía que estaba comportándose como un estúpido, pero le daba igual.

-¡Girolamo! -gritó su madre, tan fuerte que el joven se detuvo inmediatamente. Su madre jamás le había llamado por su nombre completo-. Estate quieto y escúchame.

Había recuperado el color de la cara y ahora le miraba seriamente. No parecía enfadada, sólo seria.

-¿Qué…? -fue todo lo que alcanzó a preguntar.

-Tu padre se acaba de marchar a su trabajo. No puede retrasarse más. Pero quiere hablar contigo después. Así que te vas a quedar en casa hasta entonces.

-Para decirme que le he deshonrado, lo podía haber hecho ahora. Mira, no quiero hablar de eso, ¿vale, mamá? No quiero hablar de eso. Que se vayan a tomar por saco los aurores y sus exámenes psicológicos de mierda -gruñó, arrugando varios calcetines. Su madre alzó una ceja.

-¿Examen psicológico? ¿Es en eso en lo que te han tumbado? ¿Y lo demás? -preguntó, algo impaciente. Girolamo asintió escuetamente en la cabeza.

-Que mi actitud no era adecuada o no sé qué sandeces decían… en lo demás he tenido notas impecables, pero da igual. Buscaré otro trabajo, o ya veré qué haré.

Su madre puso los ojos en blanco y sacó su varita. De un solo movimiento, toda la ropa que Girolamo había sacado regresó a su lugar. La puerta del armario se cerró de un golpe.

-Piensa un poco lo que haces antes de comportarte como un crío de cinco años -le dijo, con el ceño fruncido-. No te vas a ir de casa. Al menos, no por ahora. He estado hablando con tu padre antes de que llegaras, y por increíble que te parezca, habíamos contemplado la posibilidad de que te tumbaran. De hecho, estábamos casi seguros de que ibas a fallar por culpa de tus estrambóticas ideas. Tu padre tenía un poco de esperanza y creía que había una oportunidad de que lo consiguieras, pero ya veo que era pedir mucho…

Girolamo estaba atónito. ¿Había oído bien? Él pensaba que iban a tirársele encima porque había fallado, ellos que no toleraban ni un solo fracaso, pero resultaba que no, que era exactamente al contrario. Como ocurría desde que era pequeño.

-Ya. Pues entonces cambio lo que dije antes: ya os podéis alegrar. Yo me largo de aquí.

Ni siquiera perdió el tiempo en hacer la maleta. Ya no estaba furioso ni asustado, ambos sentimientos habían sido sustituidos por un vacío negro y agobiante que amenazaba con tragárselo. Pasó de largo a su madre y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa, pero su madre lo detuvo.

-Gigi, ni se te ocurra abrir esa puerta -le ordenó, seria, y apuntándole con la varita. Él sacó la suya y se volvió, apuntando a su progenitora con ella. Su mirada era tranquila, aunque ahora era opaca, apagada.

-Tú ya no tienes derecho a llamarme Gigi. Yo no soy Gigi. Soy Girolamo, a secas. Y al senador le puedes decir de mi parte, cuando vuelva, que le den por culo a él, que te den por culo a ti, y que le den por culo a todo. Adiós.

Con la mano derecha buscó a tientas el pomo de la puerta, pero antes de que diera con él, su madre, que se había quedado lívida, había levantado la varita y lo miraba, a medio camino entre la incredulidad y la furia.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves?! _¡Desm-_

 _-¡Expelliarmus!_

Girolamo había sido más rápido que su madre. La varita de la mujer salió despedida de su mano y chocó contra la pared del fondo. En circunstancias normales, algo así le habría costado muy caro. Pero ahora le daba igual. El chico miraba a su madre con indiferencia, casi con aburrimiento.

-¿Estás sorprendida? -le preguntó a su madre en tono neutral-. Bueno, no me extraña. El día en que gané el torneo de duelos en la Universidad no estabais allí. Decidisteis que os importaba más el trabajo que yo y fui el único que no tuvo a sus padres allí. Y cuando os lo quise contar pasasteis de escucharme. _Bombarda._

Apuntó a la varita caída y ésta estalló en pedazos. Girolamo se guardó la suya y salió de su casa. Qué pudiera estar sintiendo su madre era algo que ya no le importaba. Ahora lo único que le preocupaba era qué hacer para ganarse la vida. Cualquier trabajo medianamente normal quedaba totalmente descartado. El senador, pues se negaba a llamarlo "padre" daría pronto con él.

Tenía que buscar entre lo "no tan normal." Y esa definición englobaba todo aquello contra lo que la secretaria y el senador le habían prevenido siempre. Pero no le importaba lo más mínimo. Dadas las circunstancias, no podía hacer otra cosa. Y prefería desaparecer de la vista de todos los que le conocían.

Así fue como dio con sus huesos en uno de los lugares más secretos de Roma. Un lugar que hasta hacía muy poco había estado sellado, pero que ahora renacía y salía a la luz, revelando sus secretos. En las catacumbas de la ciudad, en una de las paredes de piedra, se encontraba la entrada mágica a otra ciudad bien distinta. Girolamo había leído sobre ella en su juventud, en unos documentos que le había cogido a su padre, y en los que se detallaba todo lo que se necesitaba saber para acceder.

No había nadie en las catacumbas en aquel momento, así que pudo caminar sin temer que alguien le siguiera. Al llegar a uno de los osarios, presionó su varita contra una de las paredes revestida de huesos y dijo en voz alta:

-He renunciado a mi vida. Villa antigua, ábreme tus puertas.

Un escalofrío de miedo y emoción le recorrió todo el cuerpo, y tragó saliva mientras parte de la pared se partía en dos y se abría como una cortina ante él. Podía ver unas escaleras descendentes y el inicio de un pasillo, pero nada más. Agarrando fuertemente su varita, se internó en aquel pasadizo. La pared se cerró tras él, y al bajar las escaleras vio luz al final del túnel. Caminó rápidamente hasta allí y tuvo que taparse los ojos, cegado por el destello de luz que le deslumbró.

Acababa de llegar a la entrada de una cueva tan inmensa que parecía mentira que pudiera existir debajo de Roma. Aunque a simple vista no parecía una cueva, ya que tenía cielo. Sí, literalmente. Un cielo azul con nubes y un sol brillante, a imagen y semejanza del cielo exterior. Bajo él se levantaba una copia exacta de Roma, tal cual era en el exterior. Y por lo que podía ver Girolamo desde allí, igual de grande. Aunque no era exactamente Roma, claro.

Fascinado por lo que veía, avanzó varios pasos y descubrió un pilar de piedra justo a la entrada de la urbe, que rezaba: VILLA FALCONE. U.C. 1746.

A primera vista parecía igual que la ciudad de arriba, pero nada más empezar a callejear por allí se encontró con que todas o casi todas las personas que se encontraba no parecían estar demasiado contentas. Sus ropas eran modernas, pero no eran lo que podría llamarse prendas de calidad. Muchos lo miraban con hostilidad, a causa de su ropa nueva y cara. Girolamo siguió andando, fingiendo no darse cuenta, aunque la mano que llevaba en el bolsillo no soltaba la varita ni por un momento. Hasta ahora, lo que había visto concordaba con lo que había leído: la ciudad se había convertido en un refugio para toda aquella persona que… no quisiera destacar demasiado. Girolamo estaba muy fuera de lugar allí, pero no había otro sitio al que pudiese ir. Ojalá pudiese encontrar una manera de integrarse, porque si no…

Al llegar a una plaza, vio al otro lado una cafetería abierta de donde llegaba olor a comida. Atraído por el aroma, entró en el establecimiento. Estaba mucho más limpio de lo que habría esperado, y todas las mesas estaban ocupadas por hombres y mujeres de apariencia bastante sospechosa, que jugaban partidas de diversos juegos. Girolamo habría apostado una mano a que ninguna de esas partidas era legal. Al entrar, toda la cafetería se volvió a mirarle. Intentó no devolverles la mirada, no quería buscarse problemas tan pronto.

-¿Qué va a ser? -le preguntó la camarera al verle acercarse. Era una chica que no habría alcanzado la veintena, y que desentonaba como Caperucita Roja en una banda de moteros. Pero si estaba allí sería por algo, y Girolamo optó por no preguntar.

-Pues… un… un…

Mierda, ¿por qué se tenía que poner nervioso justo ahora? Respiró hondo.

-Un doble de cerveza, por favor -logró decir. Una estentórea carcajada resonó en todo el local. El causante era probablemente el hombre con la cara más maliciosa de todos los que había allí. Sus compañeros de mesa lo miraban con una mezcla de miedo y respeto. Girolamo conocía esa mirada, mucha gente solía poner esa carq cuando hablaba con su padre. Ese tipo era un pez gordo, y a juzgar por las canas en su pelo, bastante entrado en años. Pero lo viejo no quita lo peligroso.

-¿Has dicho "por favor", corderito? -canturreó burlón. Su voz le puso al chico el vello de punta-. Es la primera vez en toda mi vida que escucho un "por favor" aquí, y eso que tengo 70 años. ¿De dónde vienes, corderito?

Girolamo sabía que tendría que haberse quedado callado. Pero no lo hizo. Que se dirigiese a él por aquel apelativo le había sentado como una patada en las tripas. Si algo no podía tolerar era que se burlasen de él. Aunque se tratase de un hombre que vete a saber a qué se dedicaba. No tenía precisamente pinta de ser un honrado funcionario.

-A usted no le importa una mierda de dónde vengo. No quiero problemas, ya he tenido suficientes -dijo en voz alta, para luego volverse hacia la barra.

Un segundo después se dio cuenta de que probablemente acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte. El silencio que se hizo en el bar le dio un mal rollo tremendo, y notó que le temblaban las manos.

-¿Dices que me importa una mierda de dónde vienes? Quizá. Pero aún así lo voy a saber, corderito -dijo el hombre, con una media sonrisa-. No sé si sabes quién soy yo.

"No la líes más, ignórale", suplicó una voz asustada en la mente de Girolamo. Pero el chico había tenido bastante de "corderito". Con la cara crispada de furia, sacó la varita y apuntó al hombre, mientras decía:

-Vuelva a llamarme "corderito" y le arranco las tripas.

Media cafetería había sacado también su varita y le apuntaba directamente a la cabeza con ella. Girolamo ni se inmutó. La furia le impedía sentir miedo o preocuparse por lo que tenía más allá de sus narices. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el hombre, quien había perdido la sonrisa burlona y parecía estar evaluándole.

-Bajad las varitas ahora mismo -ordenó, levantándose de la silla. Todos obedecieron de inmediato su orden-. Esto no depende ya de nosotros. Que se encargue el jefe.

Girolamo alzó una ceja, confuso. ¿El jefe? ¿Qué jefe? ¿No era él?

-Creía haberos dicho que no quería ser molestado -habló una voz proveniente del fondo de la cafetería. Era una voz masculina que hablaba con un tono suave, pero por alguna razón, a Girolamo le pareció mucho más terrorífica que la del viejo. Pertenecía a una persona vestida de pies a cabeza con una túnica blanca. No se le veía la cara, tan sólo los ojos, ya que llevaba una capucha que le cubría toda la cabeza. Los ojos eran azules, y cuando se clavaron en Girolamo, un súbito terror se apoderó del joven. Pero aún así trató de mantenerse sereno y sostener la mirada de aquel hombre-. A lo mejor necesitáis un poco más de disciplina.

Pareció reparar en Girolamo, y lo miró de arriba abajo. Al joven le pareció estar ante una máquina de rayos X. Después de varios minutos de silencio, por fin habló:

-Otro rebelde, por lo visto. Y es nada más y nada menos que el hijo del senador Avenicci. Esto seguramente lo matará de la rabia y la humillación, ¿verdad? Yo podría echarte una mano… y ofrecerte un trabajo. Sólo alguien que no tiene vendría aquí.

Girolamo estuvo a punto de gritarle que qué le importaba su vida, pero cuando oyó la palabra "trabajo" se detuvo. Trabajo, lo que necesitaba desesperadamente. Y lo que en el Campo de Marte no le habían querido dar poniendo una excusa estúpida.

-Le informo de que según los aurores "yo tengo una actitud estrambótica" o no sé qué puñetas. ¿Seguro que quiere que yo trabaje para usted? -le preguntó Girolamo. Seguía desconfiando de aquel tipo. Tenía un… algo que le ponía los pelos de punta.

-Tonterías, chico. Tu actitud es muy buena para la clase de trabajo que yo te quiero ofrecer. De hecho, si quieres, podría empezar por poner a toda esta ciudad bajo tu mando. Nadie te cuestionaría, te lo aseguro. Y en dos segundos serías más rico que todos esos de ahí arriba, y podrías mirarles por encima del hombro durante el resto de tu vida. Incluyendo al imbécil de tu padre.

Aquello sonaba muy bien. Demonios, demasiado bien. ¿Dónde estaba la trampa? A Girolamo le pareció que el hombre hablaba con total sinceridad.

-... ¿Hay truco? -quiso asegurarse. El encapuchado se rió.

-¿Truco? Si te refieres a una artimaña traicionera, yo nunca traiciono a los que trabajan para mí… si se portan bien. Todo lo que te ofrezco lo tendrás, a cambio de una obediencia sin fisuras, Girolamo Avenicci. ¡Primus!

Otra figura hizo su aparición y se colocó al lado del hombre. Era un adolescente de pelo y ojos grises, con cara absolutamente inexpresiva, que llevaba una túnica parecida a la del adulto, pero sin capucha y de color negro. Llevaba un medallón al cuello con una I grabada. El número romano para "uno".

-Este que ves aquí es un compañero tuyo que eligió sabiamente y decidió unirse a mí. Tú decides -dijo el hombre. No volvió a hablar.

Girolamo se mordió el labio. Tener a toda aquella ciudad bajo su autoridad, disponer de todo lo que tuviera a voluntad, mandar sobre toda aquella gente… era muchísimo más de lo que su padre había conseguido nunca. Sería más poderoso que su padre. Podría tratarlo como le diera la gana. Sí, incluso iría a verle para decírselo. Sólo pensar en la cara que pondrían él y su madre, le daban ganas de reírse a carcajadas. Dios, aquello no podía dejarlo pasar.

-Acepto el trabajo -respondió animadamente, para luego volverse hacia la barra, mirando a la camarera que, como todos, contemplaba la escena en completo silencio-. Hace un rato te he pedido un doble de cerveza, ¿estás sorda o qué?

La chica dio un respingo y corrió no, lo siguiente, a servirle la cerveza. Girolamo la despachó en dos tragos. De repente se sentía bien, muy bien. El hombre parecía complacido.

-Entonces, tenemos un trato -dijo, tendiéndole una mano. Girolamo se la estrechó, con una sonrisa en su rostro.


End file.
